


The Sandwich Strikes Back

by DominatorBot



Series: The Love Story [3]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: After the destruction of her ship Lord Dominator is spending more time with Wander, whose good nature is rubbing off on her.  But how much has she really changed?  Meanwhile, the Evil Sandwich, Sourdough, allies himself with Emperor Awesome to try to find a way to destroy Dominator once and for all...
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Series: The Love Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Sandwich Strikes Back

# Wander Over Yonder

Deep in the darkest places of the galaxy a sandwich plots. After his humiliating defeat at the hands of Lord Hater followed by his capture by Lord Dominator he desperately needed a win. There had to be someone out there that could be conquered easily. But who was he kidding? Any planet worth taking over was probably already destroyed by Lord Dominator.

That terrible green villain had just appeared one day and started blasting worlds apart with no attempt at actually conquering any of them. It was like she wanted to watch the Galaxy burn, but that couldn't be right. What was the point of taking over if there was nothing left to take over? It was all very puzzling.

Or, at least, it was.

Not too long ago there was a commotion on Dominator's ship. It had sounded like Lord Hater was trying to ask, or sing, the vile woman out on a date. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad. And, of course, he was rejected. Rather cruelly, Sourdough thought, but that was the risk after all.

Not long after Dominator herself sang at the intruders an alarm started to wail. Then everything went dark. Power to the prison cells was disrupted, giving them all a chance to escape. He couldn't get very far on his own so he had the loud mouth Emperor Awesome carry him out.

“And what do I get out of it?” He had asked.

“A second chance. Maybe even revenge.”

“Against her? Count me out.”

“Afraid of her?”

“No. I'm terrified!”

Sourdough rolled his olives. “What if I said to you that we can get back at her? Make her pay for daring to humiliate us?”

Awesome grimaced. He didn't like the idea of being in her presence again. “What kind of plan do you think could possibly beat her?”

“One that none of us would ever have conceived of before. We're going to have to work together.”

Awesome scoffed. “Oh please, bro. I've always been a lone shark-man.”

“That's my point. Alone we are no match for Dominator. But together...?”

Awesome seemed to think about his offer. Going after Dominator was the last thing on his mind, but then again he wouldn't be Emperor Awesome any more if he didn't at least try.

“So are you in?”

“I'm in.”

And with that his plan was put into motion, but what he didn't tell Awesome was that he didn't actually have an idea beyond forging alliances. Better to keep that to himself.

In the time since then Sourdough had no luck convincing any of the other villains to join him. What was a sandwich to do? If there were no more bad people willing to stand against her then who would?

Think you stupid sandwich. Who else hated Dominator as much as he did?

Just then a dozen ships came flying towards what was left of his fleet, his single flagship. He couldn't tell who they belonged to but they were definitely in a hurry to go somewhere. Then one of his Beefeaters indicated that a signal was coming from the lead ship.

“Patch them through.” Sourdough was curious to see what this was all about.

A three-eyed, purple skinned alien flashed onto the screen. “Whoever this is you better get out of here. That psycho Dominator just destroyed my home-world, Metrolon, and she isn't very far behind.”

Was this the solution to his problem? If other Villains wouldn't help then maybe these survivors would.

“I'm not going to run. But I want to ask you a question.”

The alien on the other side of the call raised an eyebrow. “Go ahead.”

“What if I told you there is a chance for you to get your revenge against Dominator?”

“Ha, I don't believe you.”

Sourdough winced. Was there anyone not frightened of her?

The alien was then called aside by someone off camera. There were some whispers then a loud, “What?!”

When he reappeared he was wearing a very different expression. “Hey, sandwich guy. I think I'll take you up on that offer after all.”

“It's Sourdough. And why the sudden change of heart?”

“Because I just found out that Lord Hater destroyed her ship.”

“What? That moron bested her? How?”

“I don't know. But that's not all.”

“There's more?”

“Yeah. One of the last ships to leave Metrolon saw something very interesting. Apparently Dominator was seen kissing someone.”

“Really? Who?”

“Some small, furry, orange guy with a big green hat.”

Sourdough began to laugh uncontrollably.

Confused, the alien asked, “Do you know him?”

“Oh yes, I do. And now I think I know how to get my revenge.” The Evil Sandwich grinned.

## THE SANDWICH STRIKES BACK

“Wander, I'm not sure about this.” Dom looked around, feeling like all eyes were on her. Because they were.

“It will be fine Dom. So long as we keep to ourselves nothing should go wrong.” His words calmed her a little.

When Wander first came up with the idea she flat out refused, saying, “I can't go anywhere in public! People will try to kill me!”

“How many times have we been out in public and nothing has happened? You don't need to worry.” He said while giving her hand a slight squeeze.

The truth that she couldn't tell Wander was that she wasn't afraid of people trying to hurt her but what _she_ would do if they did. She didn't want Wander to know that she still had violent tendencies. Just the other day when they went shopping together for the first time one of the customers jumped their queue. Dom had waited until Wander distracted himself before kicking the queue-jumper into their shopping trolley and shoved them towards the exit. She didn't see where they had ended up but felt satisfied after hearing a loud crash.

Afterwards she felt bad about what she did and went outside to help the person she had injured but they were gone. She stood alone for a while, a gentle breeze blowing around her.

Now she was standing next to Wander, holding hands and staring straight ahead. He was wearing a black bow-tie while she wore a red gown. It was their first date together.

Wander looked up at her. “Hey, there's something on your face.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Come closer, I can get it for you.”

Dom leaned down towards him and was taken by surprise when he kissed her on the lips. She liked it when he did that. “What was that for?” She asked in a whisper.

“For you.”

Dom smiled at him, then together they started their romantic evening.

After finally agreeing to go on a date with him Wander had a bunch of places he wanted to take her to. Most of them sounded like they would be very annoying. Lots of 'fun' activities that they could do together. But Dom just wanted a nice, quiet evening. She said as much to Wander who immediately thought of the place they were currently at.

It was a large restaurant, filled with people from all over the galaxy. There was live music and a dance floor. Dom swore to herself that she wasn't doing any dancing tonight. Not with so many people watching.

They walked up to the main entrance where they were welcomed by a man standing behind a podium. “Welcome to Valsino's! Do you have a reservation?”

“Sure do! Look for Wander and Dom.”

He scrolled down a long list of names, tutting to himself as he did before finally finding theirs. “Ah, here you are. Wait, is 'Lord Dominator' correct?” He asked while beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Dom glared at him. “It's just Dom, now. Is that a problem?”

“Oh no, of course not. Just need to make a minor adjustment.” He scribbled out the parts he didn't need then put a tick next to their names. “If you would follow me.”

Wander and Dom followed the man to their table, all while he walked like his legs were about to fall off. When they were seated Dom noticed that their guide was so covered in sweat he had dark patches under his arms.

“I will return with the menu, momentarily. In the meantime would you like something to drink?”

“I'll have a glass of water, please.”

“And I'll have a green Monto.”

“Excellent.” He made a note then walked away in a hurry.

“What's a green Monto?” Wander asked.

“A fiery alcohol with a lime twist.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Did you see the way that guy was acting around us? He was totally afraid of me.” Dom couldn't help but feel a little powerful.

“Yeah, but he'll soon see that you're not so bad and everything will be tickety-boo.”

“We'll see.” A part of her hoped he would stay scared all night.

The drinks arrived.

Dom took her green Monto and drank it down in one go. The heat from the alcohol lit up her throat. She could sense it relaxing her. The eyes staring at her didn't seem to bother her as much.

Wander sipped at his water.

After their food arrived they ate and talked between mouthfuls. Wander talked about all the wonderful things he had seen while exploring the Galaxy while Dom talked about her Bots, her former ship, her Bots, the various places she had been to, her Bots.

“I really don't have anything outside of being a villain, do I?”

Wander, seeing how upset Dom had become had a flash of inspiration.

“Come with me.” He took her by the hand and led her towards the live band.

“Wander what are you..?”

Before she could ask he pulled his banjo out from his hat. Tapped his foot to get a rhythm going and played her a song.

_You used to blow up planets  
You would split them in two  
But now you can't do that  
You're good now, that was overdue  
Because you're a villain no more!_

_You beat up little critters  
You'd torture them for days  
But now they're all free  
You've mended, you've changed your ways  
Because you're a villain no more!_

_Then one day when we met  
I surely fell in love  
But you didn't feel the same  
Now look at us, fitting like a glove  
Because you're a villain no more!_

_I think I'm in love with you  
And you love me as well  
Let's sing this part together  
C'mon now, raise your decibel  
Because you're a villain no mooooore!_

“Because I'm a villain no mooooore!” Dom sang happily.

The crowd cheered. This was a new sensation for her. She never knew how good it felt when strangers cheered for you. It was difficult for her to contain the big grin she had.

Dom clapped as Wander put the banjo back inside his hat. “Bravo. You must have planned that for a while.”

“Nope. Just popped into my head.”

“Really? That's impressive.” When he was close enough she bent over and kissed him. “That's a 'thank you'.”

“For what?”

“For believing in me when no one, not even myself, did.”

“It's what I do, Dom. I think everyone has some good in them, they just need a little help to see it.”

Dom shook her head, “Never thought I would like hearing things like that. Before I would have laughed at your delusions but now it's what I love about you.” She took his hand. “I think it's time for dessert.”

* * *

“They're on a date? This is perfect!” Sourdough sat on his command chair watching the viewscreen. “It looks like Dominator is really taken by Wander. Who would have guessed?”

The three-eyed alien, who called himself Daamar, was standing next to the chair. “I don't get it. How does that help us get revenge?”

“Revenge isn't just about destroying your enemy but about ruining them. Make them feel the pain they have caused you.”

“Sure, but I still don't get how her having a boyfriend helps with that.”

“You're not a creative person are you Daamar?”

“Nope.”

“I didn't think so. Think about Dominator and what she did.”

“Okay.”

“Now picture the people she wronged and how they would feel about Wander dating her.”

“They wouldn't like that.”

“No, they wouldn't. And how do you think Dominator would react when being hounded by an angry mob?”

“She'll attack them.”

“And...?”

Daamar scratched his chin. “And Wander will see her for who she really is and abandon her. Leaving her alone.”

“You finally see it Daamar.”

“This could work Sourdough. But would we have time to do all this during their date?”

“It's already taken care of.”

As if on cue Emperor Awesome appeared on the viewscreen. “'Sup sandwich.”

“Sourdough.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. I've got all those people you asked for.” The camera feed changed from Emperor Awesome's face to a view of the fleet of ships parked near Sourdough's flagship. It was an impressive array. Dominator had obviously destroyed more planets than Sourdough imagined.

“Did you explain to them why they're here?”

“Of course I did. When they found out she was weakened they jumped at the chance to get even.”  
“Excellent.”

Daamar whistled when he saw the massive fleet. “That's definitely gonna cause some problems.”

“Patch me through to every single one of those ships.” When the Beefeater gave the signal Sourdough began his speech, “Listen to me citizens of the Galaxy. You were chased from your homes which were then destroyed. You couldn't fight back, you couldn't even get a reason as to why. But I am hear to tell you that today you can do both of those things. For on the planet below Lord Dominator is powerless and unprepared for you. But I also have a shocking revelation for you. At this moment she is romantically involved with Wander! He has betrayed you all for her!”

Footage of the date was sent to each vessel, confirming what Sourdough had said.

There was a period of silence followed by an angry storm of responses. Every one of them expressed their hatred of Dominator and their confusion over Wander. But one thing was certain, they were ready to mobilize against them both.

“And now, my friends, you may land on that planet and do what you feel is right.”

Without waiting a second longer the invasion began.

* * *

Dominator giggled as Wander whispered something to her. She was about to respond to him when a loud crash interrupted her. The doors to the restaurant were blown off as a bunch of aliens came crashing in. They had blasters and were firing wildly. Reacting instinctively Dom knocked over their table and ducked behind it, dragging Wander down with her.

“What's going on? I know those people!” A laser bolt sizzled over the table.

“Clearly they don't care.”

Poking his head out from behind the table Wander got a better took at the attackers. Pointing at each one in turn. “I helped that guy learn to tie his shoes. And she needed help carrying her groceries. And that guy needed help moving house.”

Dom pulled him back into cover. “Are you crazy? They'll shoot you!”

“Nah, they won't once they know we're here.” Wander waved his hat over the top of the upturned table. “Hiya folks, it's me, Wander.” His hat was shot three times.

“Like I said, I don't think they care.”

“There must be some mistake.”

“Wander, we know you're there!” The voice belonged to McSiltroy, a man Wander helped by teaching him how to write romantic poetry.

“McSiltroy?” Wander popped his head over the top. “What's going on?”

“We could ask you the same thing.”

“I don't...”

“Why are you with that evil Lord Dominator? How could you date someone like that?”

“Dominator? But she...”

“Look, if you step aside we will deal with Dominator and let you go. You've helped us all in the past so we're giving you this one chance.”

Wander folded his arms and gave McSiltroy a hard stare. “That's not going to happen.”

“Suit yourself. Take aim boys!”

Wander ducked back down behind the table.

Dom gave Wander a little smile. “Thanks.”

“I'm not gonna let people hurt someone I care about.”

“I know, but I'm the one going to get us out of here. Just follow me.” Dom stood up, tore a long slip in her dress and kicked the upturned table towards their attackers, colliding like a bowl into pins. It cleared a way towards the entrance.

“Let's go!”

Dom gripped Wander by the arm. “Not that way. There's probably more outside. We'll have to sneak out the back.”

She led the way towards the rear of the building, hoping that no one had the bright idea to cover all exits. When they reached the doorway she was relieved to see that the alley was clear, both ends left wide open. At least they were dealing with amateurs.

To her surprise the doorman that took their order was cowering behind some bins. She was going to ask him if he was alright when he noticed her and squealed. “She's going to kill me! Help.”

Dom turned to run down one exit, snarling at the man as she did. When they reached the end they didn't see anyone else coming for them. “Okay, Wander you still have Orbble Juice?”

Wander took the bottle out from his hat. “Oh no. Empty.”

Dom took a deep breath. “Okay, we'll need to find a ship.”

She peeked around the corner, saw that it was clear. “Let's go.” They slid along the wall until they reached the end. Dom took another look to see what they were up against. Outside the main entrance a large gathering of aliens stood waiting. Then the one Wander called McSiltroy came into view. “They've escaped out the back. Cover the exits.”

“We can't wait here. We'll have to make a run for it.”

“Are you sure Dom, there's a lot of angry people there.”

“We don't have a choice.”

“I just don't want anyone to get hurt.”

“And I promise they won't, but right now we need to get as far from them as possible.”

Behind the angry mob were the ships that they had landed in. Hundreds of space worthy vehicles ready for the taking. And she only needed one.

Getting there was going to be tough but if they were fast enough she knew that they could make it. Taking Wander's hand she gave him a quick kiss before charging out into the open. She needed to use the time they weren't noticed by running as fast as she could because as soon as they were spotted getting to the ships would be a hundred times more difficult.

“There they are! Blast them!”

Laser bolts flew through the air all around them. Missing them by mere inches. “We're so close. We've almost made it!”

“Woohoo!” Wander cartwheeled ahead of Dom, ready to pounce into the nearest starship but something stopped him. There was a brief flash as one of the laser bolts collided with him, knocking him to the ground. Dom could smell the burning fur. “Wander!”

The firing stopped. Dom tried to approach him but McSiltroy fired a warning shot. “This is your doing Dominator.”

Dom clenched her fists.

“Everything you touch dies. But that ends today.” He, and the others, aimed their blasters at her.

“No.”

“What, you have last words or something? This should be interesting. Maybe she'll beg for her life? Wouldn't that be ironic?” Everyone laughed.

Dom could feel a flame burning inside of her. Its heat climbed up her spine and down her arms. Her fingertips started to sizzle. Before, she needed her suit to use her lava powers but something had changed. She didn't know how but she could feel that power was a part of her now. Her hands turned red.

“Well?”

“You've hurt the only person who ever cared about me.” She glared at McSiltroy, tears burning her eyes, her hands dripping lava.

“What the...?”

“For that you will die.” Dom lashed out at McSiltroy, taking his blaster and melting it in her hand then threw the ruined weapon back at him, knocking him out.

“That sandwich lied! She still has her powers!” Someone yelled.

Dom used her other hand to grab that person by the face and threw them into a group of three, knocking them all down.

“Shoot her!” Another one cried.

Dom encased her body in lava, making the laser bolts ineffective against her. Then with a rage she hadn't felt in years she launched at the angry mob with her lava arms extended, prepared to tear them all apart.

* * *

Wander blinked. His vision was blurred. He could feel his back aching, like someone with a hot boot stood on his spine. It was quite painful, but he could tell that the damage was superficial. The laser bolt cut along his back but didn't do any real damage.

Pushing himself up from the ground he managed to get to his feet. And immediately regretted it. A few feet away from him, covered in lava, was Dom, and she was throwing people about in all directions.

“Oh, Dom.” Wander limped towards her. He tried calling out to her but the pain in his back stopped him from doing that.

Just then a strong hand wrapped around his neck and lifted him off the ground. It was one of Sourdough's Beefeaters and behind him was a three-eyed, purple alien.

“Hey Wander. Looks like your girl has gone all psycho again.”

Wander tried to talk but the words wouldn't come. His throat was being squeezed too tight.

“Boss wants you on his ship. Says he has plans for you and your girlfriend.”

He managed one word. “Please...”

“Time to go.”

They took Wander to a small shuttle and flew it back to Sourdough's flagship. Leaving Dom behind to continue her rampage.

Wander looked through the window at her destruction, and cried.

* * *

Waiting in his command centre Sourdough started to worry. Dominator getting her powers back was unexpected. Killing her now was going to be more difficult. But how had she gotten her powers back with her power source gone? Whatever the answer was it didn't matter. She has her lava powers again so he has to plan accordingly.

Emperor Awesome stepped onto the bridge with Wander and Daamar following him.

“Looks like your planning hit a snag.”

“I'm aware, Awesome. It's doesn't change anything.”

“Oh, really? 'Cause from where I'm standing it changes everything! Not only is she ticked off but she now has the means to destroy us. And you're sitting there like it's fine.”

Sourdough moved his olive eyes towards Wander. “But we have the means to destroy her also.”

Wander rubbed his neck, and coughed a few times before asking, “Why are you doing this, Sourdough?”

“Why? You ask me 'why' after being beaten, humiliated and taken prisoner. Forced to bow down to Dominator and declare her the 'Greatest in the Galaxy'.”

“But that's in the past now. Dom has changed.”

“You think so? Then take a look for yourself.” The viewscreen changed from an image of space to one showing the planet Wander was taken from, and the carnage being unleashed there. Wander stared at the screen, watching as Dom punched, whacked and thumped her way through the crowd. “See? She hasn't changed one bit. She's slaughtering those people down there and without you around she's not going to stop. Now you understand. Say you do!”

He walked up as close as he could to the viewscreen and laid his right hand on it. And noticed something Sourdough failed to. “No.”

“Excuse me?”

“Dom has changed. I know she has. You'll see, and then _you_ will understand.”

Crushing Wander wasn't part of his plan but it was something he had hoped to see today but he had been denied it. No matter, he could still use Wander to his advantage and destroy Dominator.

“Daamar, Awesome take Wander to the hold and prepare for Dominator's arrival. I hope she likes the surprise I have for her.”

Daamar pulled Wander away from the viewscreen and followed Emperor Awesome towards the holding cells.

“So what did Sourdough mean about his surprise?” Daamar asked.

“It's something he's been working on for a while. Says it's the only thing that can hurt Dom..dom... her.” Awesome began to sweat.

“Still can't say her name? What did she do to you?”

He didn't answer.

Wander looked down at the floor. He knew Dom had done bad things, had hurt a lot of people. Seeing the effect she had on Awesome and the others seeking revenge made Wander realize that it wasn't enough for Dom to change, she also had to atone. She has to try to make things right. But was that even possible? Wander had seen the anger and fear she had instilled into these people. It was going to take a lot of work to get them to change their minds about her, if they ever could.

“I'm sorry, Emperor Awesome. If I could go back in time and change what had happened I would.”

“But you can't. I've lost everything because of her. I just want to even the score.”

“But killing her won't change anything. You'll still be the same person, with the same loss.”

“And I'll be happy knowing she's dead.”

“Will you?”

Awesome turned to face Wander and growled at him. “It's all that's left. And even if I'm not happy, then at least she'll be gone.” He continued leading the way.

Wander swallowed. This was the uncomfortable reality that he had been ignoring. But even faced with the horrible result of Dom's actions he knew that she could still make amends. It won't be easy but he vowed to himself he will be with her every step of the way.

“Besides how can you defend her knowing she's down there killing as we speak?”

Wander smiled to himself. It was the thing Sourdough had failed to notice. In his attempt to break Wander he had failed to see the obvious. He didn't see what Wander had seen, only what he wanted to see. “I suggest taking another look. Maybe you'll see something different?”

And soon they will understand.

* * *

Dom was the only one left standing. The area around her was littered with bodies, and all of them alive. Somehow she had controlled herself. The people lying all around her had only suffered mild wounds and would undoubtedly recover in a short amount of time. But she did it. She kept everyone alive. In the distance the sun started to rise.

The heat from the morning sun touched her skin. A soft breeze danced around her. She felt like this wasn't just the dawn of a new day. She was Lord Dominator no more. It was at this moment where she finally started to feel like a new person. A person who, with the help of a little furry friend, found meaning in life other than destruction.

But that didn't mean she wasn't about to kick some ass. They had taken Wander and she was going to get him back.

With the mob dispatched their ships were left for the taking so Dom took the nearest one and quickly blasted off towards the ship in orbit.

She didn't like how easy it was to board the vessel, it was like they wanted her to dock. There was probably a trap waiting for her. And even if that were the case there was nothing they could do that would stop her now.

Stepping onto the deck she activated her lava and began her search. It was more than likely that Wander would be in the holding cells and surrounded by guards. She turned a corner and ran into two Beefeaters, both of which she dispatched by using her extended lava hands to grab and slam them together. The lay on the floor unconscious.

It was at this moment that she realized that she was still wearing the evening gown she put on for the date but there was nothing she could do about that now. Even so, she couldn't help but smile at the mental image of her on a rescue mission in a torn up, dirty red dress to save her furry lover. Funny how life worked out sometimes.

The ship wasn't hard to navigate but it was big. It took her a few more minutes and slamming some more guards to find what she was looking for. To her surprise the brig was empty. Each cell was empty except for a metal rod in each one save for the one at the back which had Wander in it. Dom cracked her knuckles. This was definitely a trap.

She entered the room.

And the trap sprung.

Dom could withstand a lot of things. None of the other villains could hope to match her power... except one. Lord Hater's green lightning was the only thing that could actually damage her. But Hater wasn't here. Somehow Sourdough had recreated the lightning. He had rods set up in each of the empty cells that activated the moment she stepped in.

The electricity crackled around her, sending bolts of pain all across her body. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees, trying to fight through the agony. But it was too much. She couldn't concentrate long enough to use her lava powers.

Raising her head she saw Wander behind the cell's bars, looking helpless as he couldn't do anything to save her. She saw him yelling her name but she couldn't hear it. The pain was too much. She could feel herself ready to pass out. But she didn't give in. Using the last of her willpower she managed to shoot a blob of lava at one of the lightning rods, deactivating it. With the power disrupted the electricity that was killing her dissipated. Leaving her shaking on the floor with smoke rising from her back.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

“She survived?!” Awesome screeched as he ran into the holding cells and saw Dominator face down on the floor, breathing. He gulped. “Looks like I'll have to do this myself.” He pulled out a blaster and approached her unconscious body. His hands started to sweat.

“Awesome, please don't do this.”

He didn't respond. He stood silently next to Dominator with the blaster pointed at her head. His sweaty hand was shaking.

Wander gripped the bars tightly.

The seconds ticked by as Awesome looked at the gun, then Dominator then back at the gun again.

He lowered the blaster and dropped it. “I can't do it.” He walked over to the holding cell control panel and opened the one holding Wander.

“If you don't mind me asking, but why the change of heart?” Wander asked as he knelt down beside Dominator and turned her over onto her back.

“I took your suggestion and went over the footage a second time. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. The evil villain I knew would have killed every last one of them and would have laughed doing it. But I can see that you're right about her, she has changed. I'm leaving this ship. I don't know where I'll go or what I'll do. But the one thing I do know is that I never want to see you or her ever again.”

“But that doesn't explain why you're helping us.”

Awesome sighed. “I'm helping you because if someone like her can change then maybe I can too. I don't want to do this any more.”

Wander looked up at Emperor Awesome. “I understand. I hope you find peace some day.”  
Awesome nodded at Wander then left him alone with Dominator.

Wander felt Dom shifting under his arms. She was alive but not in a state where she can easily escape with him and he had no intention of leaving her behind.

Looking down at her he brushed her hair away from her eyes and touched the side of her face. There was one thing he could do to help her but he wasn't sure if he could do it. It was an ability all Star Nomads had but one he never used before. He decided now was the best time to test it.

Holding Dom closer he touched her forehead with his own, closed his eyes and thought about the essence of being a Star Nomad. A race of creatures whose sole purpose was to help others. That help came in many different ways but there was none more personal or deep as sharing ones life energy with another. And that's what Wander did. He took a little part of himself and used it to heal Dom.

The seconds stretched for an eternity.

Dom opened her eyes. “Hey.” She said with a smile and moved her hand to touch his face.

“Hey, yourself.” There were tears in his eyes.

“What happened? One minute I'm being zapped by lightning and now..?”

“You feel fine?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll explain later but right now we need to get out of here before more Beefeaters show up.”

Dom picked herself up. “I have a ship waiting for us. Let's go.” Before they left Dom picked Wander up and slung him around onto her back like a backpack. “So we don't get split up.”

“Neat idea.” He wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

“Hold on tight.” She shouted as she ran as fast as she could back the way she had came. There were more guards blocking the halls than there were before but they proved to be no challenge for her.

When they arrived at the docking bay she was relieved to see the ship she had come in on was still there. A part of her had suspected Sourdough had it destroyed. After climbing aboard she placed Wander in the co-pilot's seat then sat herself in the pilot's seat and activated the engine. A squad of Beefeaters entered the docking bay, firing their blasters wildly at the retreating ship but their attack was useless. The laser bolts slammed into the hull of the retreating ship and did no damage.

And then they were gone.

* * *

“You failed.” Daamar was standing next to Sourdough.

“I'll just come up with a new plan. She doesn't have her suit so that means she is still vulnerable.”

“Maybe, but you will never find out.”

Sourdough didn't have time to react when Daamar pulled out a blaster and shot the Evil Sandwich until it turned to ash. There was a faint lylic glow as the spirit of the creature inside the sandwich died.

Daamar dispatched the Beefeaters that were on the bridge then activated the communication console. He diverted all power to the device and directed the signal to reach deep into the Universe, where his Master was waiting. “This is Daamar. I have information about Galaxy 473. Things have not gone as you said they would. There was an unknown variable and she may have disrupted your plan. I'll send you all relevant information. Tell me what you need me to do.”

* * *

Deep inside the Universe an intelligence stirs. It has awakened from it's long sleep upon hearing a report from one of it's scouts. The report was troubling. Galaxy 473 was thrown off balance. There was a unknown variable. She had nearly destroyed Galaxy 473 entirely before being stopped. That was too close. For his plan to succeed he needed the Star Nomads to complete their tasks. Each Galaxy he had chosen had been picked for a reason. And even with this disruption he could tell his plan was nearly finished. He needed to get Galaxy 473 back on track.

Then the feast could begin.

__

_To be Continued..._


End file.
